


【盾冬】We And Us

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: 我們與我們，昨日的未來與明日的過去。復一盾被權杖弄昏後，因心靈寶石的影響而見到了復四盾的所有記憶，然後……簡單說就是《老盾與小小冬》裡提到過的，關於復四結局後一起還寶石最後在來到2012年的盾冬幫助復一盾救出復一冬時量子穿越器壞掉，只好暫時留在2012年時所發生的一些事。為了方便分辨，文裡的人稱復一盾冬用姓、復四盾冬用名。先丟個開頭，有興趣再看看吧～





	1. Chapter 1

＿＿＿

 

 

　　那個寒冷的冬天、那輛疾駛的火車上，羅傑斯曾經以為自己失去了一切。

　　因為他失去了巴恩斯。

　　直到眼睜睜看著巴恩斯從自己面前墜落的那一刻，羅傑斯才終於明白，巴恩斯是他的一切。

　　沒有巴恩斯的布魯克林，不是他想回去的家鄉。

　　如果他無法跟巴恩斯一起回到布魯克林，未來就沒有意義。

　　所以在完成自己應盡的責任之後，羅傑斯決定放任冰雪將自己掩埋。

　　即使無法真正一同長眠於那座山谷中，那麼至少，他也要與巴恩斯感受同樣的痛苦－－虛空的墜落、刺骨的冰凍。

　　然而，當他從長眠中睜開雙眼時，迎接他的卻是更加衝擊的現實。

　　神盾局將他喚醒於這個一無所有的『未來』，告訴羅傑斯，他必須拯救世界，然後就這麼將他扔到了一個完全陌生的世界，讓他獨自面對這個超乎想像的現代。

　　他還沒能開始適應，連去思考關於自己在這個未來該何去何從的時間都沒有，來自異星的邪神洛基對紐約的襲擊，以及對自己抱持著崇敬之情的神盾局探員菲爾‧考森之死，讓羅傑斯不得不當機立斷，加入一群由陌生面孔所組成的『復仇者聯盟』阻止洛基，一同對抗侵略者。

　　直到解決了外星入侵者並捕獲洛基之後，為了視察情況而獨自脫隊一個人往下方走著，激烈作戰後有些疲累的羅傑斯，才總算能稍微整理一下自己的心情。

　　踏著樓梯，從高樓的玻璃帷幕裡望向那片藍天，以及下方因方才的大戰而飽受蹂躪的殘破市街，羅傑斯在心中做出了一個結論。

　　假如甦醒在這個未來是命運對他的安排，即使拯救世界對羅傑斯本人來說一點意義都沒有，他還是決定如果今後這個世界需要誰來拯救，他絕對挺身而出。

　　因為這是他應盡的責任，也是他唯一能替那些犧牲的生命而做的。

　　雖然他自認自己只是一個連自己最重要的人都保護不了的失敗者。

　　他可以對抗紅骷髏、殲滅納粹、抵擋外星人、阻止邪神的陰謀，但他絕非什麼超級英雄，因為在那個時候，他沒能握住巴恩斯的手。

　　如果可以，他多想再次回到那一刻，他一定會握住巴恩斯的手，就算無法將他拉回火車上，能夠跟他一起掉下去，羅傑斯也甘之若飴。

　　但是，巴恩斯已經死在了七十多年前。

　　沒有辦法回到過去的羅傑斯只能獨自一人走在名為未來的道路上。

 

 

 

＊

 

 

 

　　「巴奇……還活著。」

　　所以，當他聽到被自己困在雙臂間的『史蒂夫』艱辛地說出了這句話時，羅傑斯的大腦瞬間陷入一片空白。

　　儘管那時他心裡已認定眼前與自己對峙的『史蒂夫‧羅傑斯』乃洛基所變化，是絕不可任其逃逸的危險敵人，無論對方說什麼，他都不該有所動搖。

　　然而，巴奇還活著這句話的衝擊是如此的巨大，讓羅傑斯在思考前就鬆開了禁錮著對方的雙手，甚至像個傻子般，茫然地低問。

　　「……什麼……？」

　　接下來，受到了對方的反擊的羅傑斯被權杖刺中了胸口，剎那間，強烈的情感伴隨著龐大的記憶猶如狂潮奔流而來，淹沒了羅傑斯的意識。

　　不知過了多久，也許只是幾分鐘，但在羅傑斯的腦中彷彿被迫觀看了一場將近三十多年的漫長電影，片中主角既是自己，卻也不是自己。

　　躺在地板上的羅傑斯，慢慢睜開眼睛，從眼前的景象以及身體的感覺上確認自己身在何時何地之後，又緩緩闔了起來。

　　大量湧入的陌生記憶讓他腦袋幾乎快要膨脹開來，身體也暫時無法動彈，但那些不屬於自己的記憶，才是最讓羅傑斯不想睜開眼睛的原因。

　　那些畫面既有著他無比熟悉的過往，卻也充滿著許許多多他從不曾體會過的歡喜與悲傷。

　　從過往的熟悉片段中，羅傑斯可以分辨得出來，這些既熟悉又陌生的記憶的的確確是屬於自己－－史蒂夫‧羅傑斯的記憶。

　　然而，這份記憶卻沒有停留在今天，而是往未知的明日不斷延續下去，直到再度回到了今日，才終結於不久前與自己對峙的那一個瞬間。

　　也就是說－－如果這份流竄而入的記憶是正確無誤的話，方才與自己對峙，並打倒自己取走洛基權杖的那個『史蒂夫‧羅傑斯』，就是11年後的自己。

　　那個史蒂夫來到的這個2012年是他的『過去』，卻是自己的『現在』，而此刻取走權杖的他，此時應已回去了2023年，那個對自己來說的遙遠『未來』。

　　為了彌補自己的失敗而造成的重大損失，未來的史蒂夫‧羅傑斯跟其他復仇者們分別回到了過去奪取無限寶石。

　　如果一切順利，未來的自己跟復仇者的同伴們將會再次拯救世界－－拯救巴奇‧巴恩斯。

　　是的，在那個未來裡，理應在七十多年前死去的巴奇‧巴恩斯，原來並沒有死亡。

　　如果這些記憶都是真的，那麼也就是說，自火車上墜落之後，巴恩斯就一直在九頭蛇控制下被洗腦、被改造，被強迫進行那些非自願的殺戮。

　　羅傑斯比誰都清楚，這對巴恩斯來說是多大的痛苦折磨。

　　然而，盡管經歷了太多羅傑斯無法想像的悲慘過去，但是在未來的史蒂夫‧羅傑斯面前，巴奇‧巴恩斯總是溫柔微笑著。

　　羅傑斯不願睜開眼睛，甚至只想沉溺於那些不屬於自己的記憶，正是因為那些屬於未來自己的記憶中，有太多他從不曾見過的巴奇‧巴恩斯。

　　未來的史蒂夫‧羅傑斯跟巴奇‧巴恩斯會互相擁抱、觸碰、親吻，那些過去的他們從未曾做過的親暱行為。

　　這些令他無比羨慕的美好記憶，對此時此刻的羅傑斯來說，是多麼殘酷的希望。

　　羅傑斯無法不去相信這些記憶是真的－－不，這必須是真的，對羅傑斯來說巴恩斯還活在這個世界上這件事必須是真的。

　　即使他知道這樣一來巴恩斯會有多痛苦。

　　無意識地咬緊牙關，羅傑斯詛咒命運，讓巴恩斯被九頭蛇改造控制，又不得不感謝上帝，巴恩斯還活著。

　　愧疚、歡喜、悲嘆、憤怒－－各種複雜的情感在羅傑斯心中醞釀、膨脹，宛如充氣到極限的氣球，只要一根針的刺激就會爆炸。

　　所以他一開始並沒注意到，有兩人向躺在地上的自己走來。

　　直到他聽見了那個許久不曾親耳聽見的，他從未曾一刻忘記過的，對自己充滿了關懷的溫柔聲音，呼喚著他的名字。

　　「史蒂夫。」

　　羅傑斯的時間彷彿靜止了下來，全神貫注地傾聽著那個聲音。

　　「他沒事吧？」

　　「不用擔心，巴奇，我只是用心靈寶石的能力讓他暫時昏過去而已，趁他還沒醒來前把權杖放在他旁邊，然後再去至聖所歸還最後一顆寶石，我們就可以回去了。」

　　另一個自己所說的話讓羅傑斯瞬間明白，這個記憶全是真的。

　　也就是說，未來的自己拯救了11年後的世界。

　　然後他現在回來這裡的目的應該是要將取走的寶石歸還其他時間點，而這個自己身處的2012年是最後一個。

　　在腦中達到這個結論的同時，強烈的衝動驅使著羅傑斯，讓他猛地睜開了雙眼，用不可思議的速度跟力量從地面上躍起，往未來自己的懷裡衝撞。

　　突發的狀況讓沒想到羅傑斯早就已經醒來的史蒂夫跟巴奇都措手不及，被迎面而來的羅傑斯撞倒在地，手中握著的權杖也被一把奪了過去。

　　看著倒在地上的史蒂夫撐起上身抬起頭，但羅傑斯已握緊權杖對準他，巴奇擔心地急喊道：「史蒂夫……！？」

　　羅傑斯全身一震，慢慢地轉過頭去，看向巴奇－－盡管鬍鬚頭髮都長了許多，眉宇間也多了幾分滄桑，但那熟悉的面容羅傑斯永遠不會忘記，那是巴奇‧巴恩斯。

　　凝視著來自11年後未來的巴奇，羅傑斯再也無法抑止內心的激昂，雙唇顫抖著，低垂著臉，任由情緒潰堤。

　　「……史蒂夫……」

　　原本想要衝上前去幫助史蒂夫的巴奇不禁停了下來，因為他看到了羅傑斯臉上那令他心痛不已的的表情。

　　盡管沒有任何聲音，但他們都看得很清楚，羅傑斯正在發出無聲的慟哭。

　　沾滿了淚水的面容上，有著失落者的恐懼、復仇者的怨恨、聖職者的祈求，這些複雜的情感同一時間全部呈現在一個人的臉上，讓史蒂夫跟巴奇不由自主地屏住了呼吸。

　　就連史蒂夫都忍不住感到心痛，更別說巴奇了，不知該如何是好的他，只能佇立在一旁，不知所措地看著羅傑斯跟史蒂夫。

　　「……你聽我說，史蒂夫……那個史蒂夫不是洛基或是誰變的……他是……」

　　正在巴奇正嘗試著該怎麼向羅傑斯解釋時，羅傑斯打斷了他。

　　「……我知道……我也知道你們來自十一年後的未來……」

　　史蒂夫跟巴奇瞪大了雙眼，驚訝地看著羅傑斯忍著哽咽，說出他的祈求。

　　「……救出巴奇。」

　　看著史蒂夫，羅傑斯像是吐血般的低吼著此刻占據著他全部身心的唯一願望。

　　「救出我的巴奇……！」

　　此時此刻，羅傑斯只有一個想法－－

　　「現在立刻就跟我一起去救出這個時空中依然被九頭蛇控制的巴奇！」

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

羅傑斯現在的記憶很混亂，再加上剛才的紐約大戰、跟史蒂夫的對打，身心俱疲的狀態下情緒失控才會那麼激動。

於是下一話，史蒂夫跟巴奇會怎麼做呢？


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 延續上一話，面對希望救出巴恩斯的羅傑斯，史蒂夫跟巴奇會怎麼做呢？
> 
> 有興趣再看看吧～

＿＿＿

 

 

　　相對於羅傑斯的激動跟巴奇的緊張，史蒂夫反倒顯得相當冷靜。

　　史蒂夫並非第一次與過去的自己相對。

　　其實早在更早以前，除了這個時空以外，他還曾經見過一次比現在眼前的羅傑斯更年輕的自己－－雖然只是幻影。

　　為了找尋冬兵的秘密，史蒂夫跟娜塔莎一起回去過當初自己還是個瘦弱小夥子時的受訓營地，並在薄暮中見到當時自己的幻影。

　　無論是那時候，還是現在，在看到過去的自己時，史蒂夫心裡其實都一直有個疑問想要對過去的自己問。

　　『你看到現在的我會怎麼想？』

　　只不過現在的狀況，比起對自己內在意識形態的探討，還有更重要的問題必須去問。

　　垂下眼瞼，邊思考著邊站起了身後，史蒂夫對著一旁擔心的巴奇輕輕一笑，搖了搖頭表示不用擔心。

　　看著史蒂夫的笑容，巴奇稍微鬆了口氣，點了點頭回以笑容，開始思考著關於救出這個時空中自己的可能性。

　　在巴奇記憶中，羅傑斯想救出的這個時空中的自己，目前應該還沒被喚醒，依然在九頭蛇地下基地中的冷凍槽中沉眠。

　　還要再半年後，冬兵才會被為了順利執行洞見計畫的皮爾斯從冬眠中喚醒，若不是與史蒂夫重逢，巴奇還會是那個名為冬兵的人型兵器，在九頭蛇的控制下繼續殺害更多生命。

　　如果可以，巴奇也想阻止自己被當作冬兵利用時所進行的殺戮。

　　雖然他可能會更傾向於選擇用殺死過去自己的方式來阻止，然而羅傑斯卻是嘶吼著，想要救出過去的巴奇‧巴恩斯。

　　望著史蒂夫與羅傑斯，巴奇心裡五味雜陳、百感交集，不知道該怎麼選擇的他決定將一切判斷交給史蒂夫。

　　「……你是怎麼知道未來？又知道多少？」

　　面對史蒂夫的疑問，羅傑斯做了個深呼吸，讓自己稍微冷靜下來，看向手中的權杖。

　　「……在你用這支權杖讓我昏迷之後，你的記憶就湧入了我腦中，從找到巴奇之後，一直到你回來這裡拿到權杖之後的所有記憶。」

　　點了點頭，史蒂夫將視線移到權杖上閃耀著黃色光輝的心靈寶石上，微一沉吟。

　　「心靈寶石的能力嗎……」

　　史蒂夫並不是很清楚心靈寶石的所有能力，他只能大致揣測，應該是由於他跟羅傑斯算是不同時空的同一個體，才會導致自己的記憶透過心靈寶石流動到他那方去，雖然原理不同，不過大概有點類似涅布拉的狀況。

　　「那麼，你應該知道，為了避免導致未來產生變化，我們不能對過去進行太多干涉……」

　　好不容易有些冷靜下來的羅傑斯聽到史蒂夫的話再次炸了開來。

　　「我知道！我當然知道！但我沒辦法在知道了未來……」用力咬了咬牙，羅傑斯握緊了權杖，低吼般地喊著，「知道了巴奇還活著後，卻讓他繼續受苦！」

　　望著羅傑斯激動的模樣，史蒂夫胸口湧上某種奇妙的安心跟感嘆。

　　史蒂夫並不是沒有想過在這個時空中提早救出巴奇的可能性，甚至是其他時空的巴奇，他都想救。

　　但他答應了東尼，他們會在不計代價尋回五年前失去的同時，避免造成失去這五年得到的東西的可能性，所以他只能將自己內心萌生的念頭扼殺。

　　不只是因為東尼，這也是一種自我約束，早在接受血清實驗的那一天起，史蒂夫就告誡過自己，無論如何不能苟且循私，這份強大的力量必須為自由與正義奉獻。

　　因此，雖然史蒂夫現在已經明白，對與錯的界限有時候並不是那麼清楚，善良與勇敢也有可能去傷害到別人，一個人的正義，對另一個人來說卻有可能是邪惡。

　　即使如此，史蒂夫一路走來始終不曾改變過自己的原則，也從不曾後悔自己做出的所有選擇。

　　就算曾在強大的力量面前受到挫折、也曾在現實的壓力下迷惘掙扎，但無論倒下幾次，最終史蒂夫依然近乎頑固地堅持著自己的信念，咬緊牙關挺身而出，守護著這個世界。

　　然而，這個世界上，唯有對一人的私情，能動搖他的心。

　　將視線移往一旁的巴奇，與那雙擔心地望著自己的眼眸相望，史蒂夫心念一動，恍然間想起了很多年以前，自己還只是個體弱多病卻相當狂躁急進的布魯克林小子，時常因打抱不平而遍體鱗傷。

　　每個人都在嘲笑他的不自量力的時候，只有巴奇站在他身旁，陪著他、幫助他、關心他。

　　從過去一直到現在，巴奇眼中的那份溫柔關懷從來未曾變過。

　　想起了那被自己用所謂的理性與自制力壓抑在內心深處的濃烈情感，史蒂夫闔起雙眼，再度睜開雙眼來後，先是看向巴奇，再轉到羅傑斯身上。

　　「……我知道了，我們一起去救巴奇。」

　　聽到史蒂夫的決定，羅傑斯露出喜出望外的表情。

　　巴奇來到了史蒂夫身旁，與那雙堅定柔情的藍眸相對，在想著果然如此的同時，不禁感到既歡喜又歉疚。

　　「……沒關係嗎，史蒂夫？我們是回來還寶石的，不應該對過去做出多餘的干涉。」

　　其實他也很清楚史蒂夫一定會做出這個選擇，只是以巴奇的立場，他很難單純地開心起來，內心情緒說不上來的複雜。

　　「沒辦法，你應該也很了解……」將手搭在巴奇的肩上，史蒂夫露出堅定的微笑，「史蒂夫‧羅傑斯永遠不會放棄，更何況是關於巴奇‧巴恩斯的事。」

　　這點史蒂夫相信羅傑斯當然也清楚，只是對現在的他來說，沒有什麼比救出巴恩斯更重要的事，而史蒂夫當然比誰都了解自己的執著，一但認定一個目標，就沒有任何人能夠阻止他往前進。

　　不顧一切，全心全意只想救出巴恩斯的這個過去的自己是如此耀眼，他無法不為之動容。

　　史蒂夫甚至對於羅傑斯的不顧一切感到有些羨慕，那是他並未拋棄，卻已學會去壓抑的激情。

　　如今，他決定不再壓抑。

　　看了羅傑斯因能救出巴恩斯的希望而發光的臉龐一眼後，下定決心的史蒂夫將手放到巴奇的後腦勺上，湊近他的臉輕聲低語。

　　「而且我原本就一直想救這個時空的你。」

　　雖然心裡相當複雜，但聽到史蒂夫當面說出來，巴奇還是難掩內心的感動，忍不住喃喃地輕喚著。

　　「史蒂夫……」

　　近距離望著巴奇閃動著水光的綠眸，史蒂夫微微一笑，用極度柔情的語氣，說出了相當不妙的實情。

　　「再說我們之前來拿寶石時就已經做了很多干涉，要改變早改變了，也不差再多做些什麼。」

　　「什……」

　　巴奇驚訝的聲音很快就被史蒂夫用唇封在嘴裡，雖然有些意外，但巴奇還是閉上眼睛，默默承受史蒂夫的吻。

　　「你、你在做什麼！？」

　　羅傑斯全身僵硬、滿臉通紅，睜大了雙眼，忿忿地用權杖指著史蒂夫。

　　「……放輕鬆，小伙子，」史蒂夫離開了巴奇，舔了舔嘴唇，才看向羅傑斯，幾乎像是故意挑釁的挑起了眉，「你不是說看過我全部的記憶？那應該知道我跟巴奇之間的關係。」

　　「你……」

　　雖然羅傑斯的確有在史蒂夫過去的記憶中看到過更加親密的畫面，但透過心靈寶石流進腦裡的影像與現在親眼目睹未來自己跟未來巴奇的接吻場景，根本完全不能相比。

　　「現、現在是做那種事的時候嗎！？」嘴巴開開合合了好一會，羅傑斯爆出了怒吼，「我們必須快點去救巴奇！」

　　「等等，在那之前，為了不發生額外的突發狀況，我得先去還時間寶石。」

　　史蒂夫舉起右手指向至聖所的方向。

　　「別擔心，不會很久，就在這不遠的地方，你在這裡等我，我跟巴奇很快就回來。」

　　然後將手伸向羅傑斯。

　　「為了計畫順利進行，你得先把權杖交給我。」

　　盯著史蒂夫的臉，羅傑斯的眼神像是在揣測他話中的可信度。

　　「……你真的會回來？」

　　「會的，」史蒂夫堅定地點了點頭，「為了救出巴奇。」

　　事關巴恩斯，羅傑斯也只能選擇相信未來的自己，交出權杖。

　　目送史蒂夫跟巴奇離開的背影，羅傑斯咬了咬下唇。

　　也不知道他們什麼時候會回來，每過一秒鐘，就代表巴恩斯多受一秒的苦難。

　　越想越焦躁，羅傑斯忍不住轉過身，打算要自行前往救援，但他才剛轉過身，就差點撞上身後突然出現的史蒂夫。

　　「你要去哪裡？」

　　雖然突然出現在眼前的史蒂夫讓羅傑斯差點叫出聲，不過他還是忍住了。

　　「我不是說過一定會回來？」

　　瞪大了雙眼，羅傑斯看著史蒂夫臉上浮現著明知故問的笑容，簡潔地向他交代離開後到回前所發生的事。

　　「我們還完寶石，跟時間寶石的守護者進行過一番對談，確認救出巴奇這件事不會造成這個時空太大的變動，然後跟巴奇擬定好了救出你的巴奇的計畫，並做了些準備後就回到剛才離開後的那一刻，我再用魔方過來這裡。」

　　「魔方……」聽到史蒂夫提起魔方，羅傑斯才發現他除了右手的權杖外，左手上還多了一顆藍色的方塊，「宇宙魔方？」

　　「或者說空間寶石，」點了點頭後，史蒂夫繼續向羅傑斯解釋，「因為某些意外，這個時空的魔方被洛基帶走了，現在跟洛基一起不知所蹤，所以我們回來這裡前先回到了1942年，早紅骷髏一步到挪威的教堂取得了魔方。」

　　「洛基帶走了魔方！？我們不是已經抓住他了？」

　　「這件事說來話長，現在最重要的是先從九頭蛇救出巴奇。」

　　雖然對於洛基拿走魔方一事相當震驚，不過現在對羅傑斯來說的確是巴恩斯的事重要多了。

　　「我們現在就一起到九頭蛇的基地去救出巴奇……」說到一半，羅傑斯才察覺到巴奇並不在這裡，「對了，你的巴奇呢？」

　　「他已經先過去那裡埋伏了，」視線稍微移到羅傑斯的身後，史蒂夫想了一下，「你說你看過我全部的記憶，那你應該記得九頭蛇藏匿巴奇的那棟建築物吧？巴奇就在那裡等我們。」

　　看著羅傑斯點頭，史蒂夫也跟著點頭，然後舉起權杖指向一個方向。

　　「待會我們跳下去後，就會見到他了。」

　　「跳下去？從哪……」

　　羅傑斯還沒來得及問完，從羅傑斯的後方傳來一聲驚天巨吼。

　　「洛基！！」

　　當他驚訝回過頭去，只見索爾、東尼、娜塔莎跟克林特以及數名埋伏在神盾局的九頭蛇特工等數人正以備戰姿態站在不遠處。

　　「有……有兩個美國隊長！？」

　　「那個拿著權杖跟魔方的就是洛基！」

　　「史蒂夫！阻止洛基！」

　　眾人你一言我一句的說著，而索爾更是怒氣沖沖舉起雷神之錘，向史蒂夫做出警告。

　　「洛基！別再惹事生非了！快跟我回家！」

　　果然如同史蒂夫的預想，由於現場有人目擊到了洛基趁亂帶走魔方，而九頭蛇的部下在電梯中被史蒂夫的一聲九頭蛇萬歲騙走了權杖。

　　那麼，現在看到兩個美國隊長站在一起，其中一方拿著權杖跟魔方，他們會怎麼想？

　　「我親愛的兄長，」史蒂夫學著記憶中洛基的語氣跟音調，舉起了權杖，朝向索爾的方向，勾起嘴角，像個反派般邪魅一笑，「現在才想到要來找我，已經太遲了。」

　　將視線在史蒂夫跟其他復聯眾們來回，羅傑斯很快反應過來史蒂夫的意圖－－他打算扮演變身成美國隊長的洛基。

　　索爾以為史蒂夫扮成的洛基要使用魔法，但是史蒂夫當然不會魔法，相當清楚索爾全盛時期的能力有多強大的史蒂夫不會跟他硬碰硬，而是選擇採取虛張聲勢。

　　趁著索爾等人閃躲壓根不存在的魔法攻擊的空隙，史蒂夫用眼神對羅傑斯打了個暗號，立刻一把扛起羅傑斯，轉身朝向玻璃帷幕拔腿狂奔。

　　「站住！洛基！」

　　「放開史蒂夫！」

　　索爾呆了幾秒後也跟著衝了過去，但史蒂夫的已經衝破了玻璃帷幕，在四分五裂的玻璃碎片中從高樓內往外跳，等大家往窗邊一擁而上，只見到一片狼藉的紐約街道，哪裡都找不到史蒂夫跟羅傑斯的蹤跡。

　　「洛基！」

　　「洛基不只帶走了權杖跟魔方，連美國隊長也帶走了！」

　　「可惡！一個羅傑斯隊長比十個巴頓還難纏！」

　　「……我可以哭嗎，小娜？」

　　「等證明了你的難纏程度不只十分之一的隊長之後再好好哭個夠吧，」娜塔莎拍了拍克林特的肩膀，為他打氣，「現在，我們得先找出來洛基跟羅傑斯的行蹤。」

 

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

逃亡中看到新聞轉播的洛基：「(ﾟдﾟ)？？？」


End file.
